Mistletoe
by inkyindigo
Summary: It's Christmas, and Naruto walks Sasuke home.


Well, here's the obligatory Christmas fic. I just had to write one, and it's a bit last minute so forgive me if it's sub-par.

Also, it's SasuNaru. Enjoy!

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and waved as she went the opposite way.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Sakura waved back, the sleeves of her kimono sliding back to her elbows.

"That was fun," Naruto grinned. He slung the bag of prizes over his shoulder.

"Hm."

"Come on, even you have to admit that was fun!" Naruto said. "We haven't been to a Christmas festival in a long time."

"All right…it was fun watching you get hit in the head with a fish," Sasuke said.

Naruto huffed. "Yeah, whatever. I still won my prize." He thumped Sasuke in the back with his bag.

They approached the Uchiha complex and the light atmosphere faded. The streets ahead were silent, not a sound or light coming from the long row of houses.

"It's so _dark,_" Naruto said in a hushed voice.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "What, are you afraid?"

Naruto scowled at him. "No!" He pushed ahead of Sasuke, though he couldn't suppress the cold shiver that ran through him when all outside noise seemed to be swallowed up in the wake of those silent houses. Not for the first time, he wondered how Sasuke could stand living here.

"Why don't you ever hang up lights or something?" he asked.

Sasuke fell into step next to him. "Why should I?"

Naruto bit his lip. It was a good point…why _should _he put up lights in an empty neighborhood where no one would ever see them? He looked sideways at his friend and saw no sign of disquiet on his face. Sasuke must be used to this. For some reason, that made his stomach roil.

Naruto jumped at the sound of voices and had a brief thought of ghosts. But the speakers were flesh and blood, three boys a bit older than he who were throwing glass bottles a few yards inside the gate. He had never seen them before and didn't like that they were here.

When Sasuke first returned to the village, no one would've dared come near the Uchiha district. Eventually, the people realized that Sasuke actually wanted to stay in Konoha and he was on thin ice with the Hokage. They lost their fear of him, and some of the crueler ones openly showed him contempt.

"Oh, hey, _he's _back," one of them sneered in their direction.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed as they moved closer. "What do you want."

"What everyone else wants," the brown-haired one said. "For you to leave Konoha for good this time, _traitor."_

Sasuke didn't say a word and he continued, "I don't know who decided to acquit you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a criminal and—"

A fist in his jaw cut him off and sent him crashing to the ground. Naruto lowered his hand, his teeth clenched and his eyes burning with anger. "Don't you _ever _talk about Sasuke that way in front of me," he hissed. "Get out of here before I throw you out."

The boys stared at him for a good few seconds before they scrambled around him and hurried off Sasuke's property. Messing with Sasuke was one thing; goading the Hokage's favorite was another.

Sasuke eyes were shadowed, the kind of look Naruto could never read. "You didn't have to do that."

"I _wanted _to," Naruto said angrily. "I'm so…" The anger started to give way to something more hurt and upset as he clenched his teeth. "I'm so sick of everyone dumping on you."

"I expected that," Sasuke said.

"You shouldn't!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's just…not right."

Sasuke didn't meet his eyes for a moment, and when he looked up, the tightness of his expression had eased. "Thanks."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Sure."

Naruto walked with him to his front door and Sasuke tugged at the hem of his kimono. "I can't wait to get this back in the closet where it belongs."

Naruto laughed. "I think it looks nice." He thought he saw the slightest tinge of pink in Sasuke's cheeks so he teased, "It brings out your eyes."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, a little smirk gracing his face. "This is blue, Naruto."

"It's dark, though, and it's nice."

They both smiled, and Naruto admired the way Sasuke's face changed when he smiled. If only he could make that happen more often.

"So…good night, Sasuke."

"Good night…Naruto."

Sasuke had one hand on the door when Naruto's eyes flicked upward and he gave a little uncomfortable laugh. "Oh, look. Mistletoe."

Sasuke's eyes widened and before he could look up, Naruto's lips brushed against his own. It was light, gentle, impossibly warm, and over as quickly as it had begun. Naruto pulled back and swallowed. "S-sorry. Rules, you know."

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "There wasn't any mistletoe there."

Naruto's eyes darted nervously to several different places, anywhere but Sasuke's face. "Right. My mistake."

He stepped down from the porch and got two feet away before he felt a hand on his arm. "Wait." Sasuke's voice was even softer and Naruto felt his heart turn over.

"I see it now."

Happiness warmed his whole body and Naruto met his gaze with a smile dancing in his eyes. "I'm glad." He dared to reach out and touch the soft skin of Sasuke's cheek with the tips of his fingers. The contact made his skin tingle and he slid his hand forward to rest his palm against the side of Sasuke's face. A soft breath ghosted out from Sasuke's lips and he closed his eyes.

_I can't believe he trusts me so much…_

Naruto tilted Sasuke's head gently – when had they gotten so close? – and kissed him again. This time, Sasuke's lips moved against his and the feeling made his heart beat wildly. When they parted, Sasuke's eyes opened slowly and his dark lashes hovered halfway over slightly glazed irises. Naruto felt fondness swell in his heart and he smiled warmly.

"Sasuke, do you want to spend the night at my house? I'd…I'd like to spend Christmas with someone."

Sasuke smiled. "Okay."

They stepped away from the house and headed back the opposite way toward Naruto's apartment. Naruto walked close to him, their shoulders almost brushing, and looked up at the night sky.

Sasuke wanted to stay in Konoha for one reason, and Naruto was more than happy to provide it for him. All Naruto had to do was reach out and take his best friend's hand.


End file.
